primer y único amor
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Un matrimonio concertado desde siempre tal vez no sea sinónimo de felicidad y amor. Sobre todo por el hecho de que los cónyuges no se conocen. Sin embargo, las cosas para la princesa Alice y el príncipe Jasper pueden cambiar... mal summary de le una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

El matrimonio entre la princesa Alice y el príncipe Jasper había sido concertado desde el momento en que la niña vio por primera vez la luz del mundo . Esa boda uniría a ambos reinos y consagraría una amistad que ha sido conservada por generaciones.

Sin embargo, la joven no dejaba de sentirse asustada y nerviosa. Sabía que estaba destinada a ser la esposa de Jasper desde que fue concebiday que haría muy feliz a sus padres con esta unión, pero ese hecho no garantizaba que su matrimonio tuviera éxito. De hecho eso era lo que más le asustaba: la sensación de que tal vez ya no podría ser feliz después de algunos días.

Había visto por primera y única vez a su futuro esposo a la joven edad de seis años, y los escasos recuerdos de entonces le decían que tal vez sus padres se habían equivocado con la elección de quién compartiría el resto de su vida. Ese primer encuentro fue caótico y de mal gusto para Alice. Ella se esperaba que él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y que podrían trabar amistad como un primer paso. Sin embargo, el joven príncipe ni siquiera le prestó atención por estar jugando con uno de sus perros.

En ambos palacios se ultimaban los detalles para que todo estuviera listo para la fecha indicada. En uno para despedir a una dulce hija y buena hermana y en el otro para recibir a la futura reina de ambos reinos. Alice y Jasper estaban muy nerviosos y preocupados ya que este era el inicio de una nueva aventura...

**holaaa n.n bueno como están? Yo muriendo de sueño, de hecho esta historia se me ocurrió por un sueño que recién tuve y que escribí antes de que se me olvidara la idea Espero que les haya gustado la introducción aunque quedo muy rara... tratare actualizar pronto n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, sabía que tendría que estar con su madre ultimando los últimos detalles de su matrimonio pero aun le parecía extraño el hablar de eso. Se removió algo inquieta cuando sintió la luz del sol sobre su rostro y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Isabella, su doncella, había abierto los cortinajes rojos del balcón.

- Señorita su madre la espera en la biblioteca - murmuró la joven doncella después de hacer una pequeña reverencia- y es de suma importancia que vaya con rapidez.

- Está bien Bella - ese era el apodo que la joven princesa había escogido para su casi única amiga verdadera. Tenía más doncellas pero solo con Bella podía sentirse cómoda ya que además era su hermana de leche- y por favor deja la pleitesía para cuando mis padres estén presentes.

Después de que Isabella le ayudó a lavarse y vestirse, Alice se encaminó hacia la biblioteca donde su madre jugaba a las cartas con algunas damas de la corte que se retiraron apenas la joven princesa se acercó a besar la mano de la reina.

Alice había sido educada por su madre y algunas monjas que le enseñaban los rezos necesarios para que su joven alma no cayera en el pecado. Sin embargo, la persona que más amor le había mostrado era su nodriza y su hermana de leche.

- ¿Me ha mandado a llamar madre?- preguntó Alice algo preocupada por la urgencia con la que su doncella le había comunicado aquella noticia- ¿ puedo ayudarla en algo?

- Sí, siéntate por favor- la mujer mantuvo la expresión seria hasta que su hija se sentó frente a ella para poder continuar-. Lo que ocurre es que me tienes algo preocupada: falta menos de un mes para tu matrimonio y ni siquiera haz estado presente para supervisar algunos preparativos.

- Lo que ocurre es que no sé si realmente estoy preparada para el matrimonio- la joven tomó una de las cartas del juego de su madre y comenzó a moverla entre sus dedos-, tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más de tiempo y...

- No vamos a esperar más tiempo cariño- la mujer la miró con un rostro lleno de seriedad y sus ojos denotaban frialdad-. Tienes 15 años, yo a esa edad ya estaba casada y con mi segundo embarazo por lo que debes casarte lo antes posible.

-Pero no puedo enamorarme de alguien en menos de un mes-pensó Alice en voz alta a la vez que miraba la carta que tenía entre sus manos.

-¡No seas tonta!-exclamó su madre riendo con sorna- Nadie se casa por amor, deja de pensar en esas tonterías y apenas te cases tienes que pensar en tu próxima tarea pendiente- la joven parecía no entender a lo que se refería su madre por lo que ésta rodó los ojos y la miró como si fuese algo lenta-. Mira sé que algunas labores dentro del matrimonio pueden ser molestas pero cuando le des un hijo varón eso ocurrirá con menos frecuencia y menos... ímpetu.

Era una conversación incomoda tanto para la madre como para la hija ya que pese a todo esos temas no se debían tratar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Alice tenía cierta certeza de lo que pasaría la noche de bodas pero no quería saber la opinión de su madre al respecto ni nada sobre una futura vida de casada. Se dijo que si bien el matrimonio de sus padres también había sido previamente concertado, por lo menos se guardaban un cariño semejante al de amigos o hermanos y que sería capaz de conformarse con eso si es que el amor no llegaba a su vida.

Después de aquella conversación la joven princesa comenzó a caminar por los bellos jardines del palacio. Quería escribir en su diario de vida y ver si es que ya habían crecido más Velos de novia, su flor favorita. Si bien era una flor algo simple a ella le gustaba mucho que fueran tan pequeñas y que contrastaran tan bien con las demás flores por su color blanco y luminoso.

Esperaba que en el reino de su futuro esposo hubieran gisófilas si no lo más probable era que terminara en una enorme depresión por no ver a sus flores favoritas todos los días. Deseaba poder quedarse en su hogar y regar el jardín como lo hacía todos los días además de poder hablar con sus hermanos o bordar en su cuarto cuando estaba aburrida. No sabía muy bien que día le tocaría viajar pero era claro que sería dentro de esa semana. No podía entender por qué estaba tan triste y se sentía tan sola si desde que era una niña sabía que las cosas serían de esa forma. Recordaba que cuando era pequeña solía rezar pidiéndole a Dios que el príncipe Jasper fuera bueno y amable con ella y que la quisiera aunque fuera solo un poquito cuando volvieran a verse.

-¿Qué hace por aquí tan sola?- le preguntó Renée, su nodriza cuando se acercó a ella-¿no debería estar preparando los detalles de su viaje con su madre?

-No quiero viajar-murmuró la joven cruzándose de brazos a la vez que fruncía el ceño-. Además seré infeliz de todas formas porque mis gisófilas se marchitaran si no las riegan todos los días y nadie riega mis flores.

-Yo sí las riego cuando usted está enferma-contestó la nodriza sonriendo antes de sentarse a su lado-. Además si quiere sentirse más cerca de casa podría llevar algunas flores y cuidarlas igual que como lo hizo aquí.

-No quiero irme, sé que será difícil acostumbrarme y me duele dejar a mi familia

-Señorita usted ante todo es una princesa-Alice a estas alturas deseaba ser cualquier cosa menos eso-, y tiene la gran responsabilidad de hacer lo que debe para asegurar el bienestar de su pueblo. Como princesa has sido educada para complacer a los demás y cumplir con tu deber al igual que todos para poder cumplir de forma correcta en nuestra vida.

-Pero...- la joven sentía como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder contenerse- No entiendo por qué las cosas tienen que ser así... tal vez si me hubieran dado un poco más de tiempo.

-No iba a ser diferente ahora que en dos meses más- la mujer le dio un pañuelo a la bella joven para que limpiara sus lágrimas-. Pequeña recuerda que las princesas no deben llorar nunca en público...

**Hola u.u bueno se que es cortito, está mal y soy una pesima escritora pero quería escribir algo aunque como notaran estoy algo desanimada el día de hoy. Me complica la situación de una amiga y es desesperante no saber como ayudarla... intentaré mejorar y bueno nos vemos pronto gracias u.u**

**Reviews n.n**

**-limecullen: hola bueno si sé que está aburrido pero ñee me da flojera editarlo o si quiera borrarlo además aunque este aburrido yo quiero escribirlo aquí y no me interesa quien lo lea o no. Yo escribo aquí porque quiero escribir no porque quiero que me lean ya que para mi es lo mismo hacerlo aqui o guardar el archivo en mi computador. Bueno espero que estés bien un abrazo n.n **


	3. Chapter 3

Después de haber llorado un poco más en la privacidad de su cuarto, Alice debía ir a probar el vestido que usaría en el día de su boda. Le gustaba probarse vestidos nuevos pero no le animaba demasiado la idea de casarse por lo que todo lo vinculado con su próximo matrimonio no le parecía ni divertido ni mucho menos interesante.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó la reina a la vez que medía ella misma la cintura de su hija para verificar que la costurera no se hubiera equivocado- Tu cintura mide 25 centímetros cuando hace tres meses medía 20 e incluso 15 centímetros. No entiendo como has engordado tanto. No te permitiré comer nada en la noche solamente agua, recuerda que debes estar perfecta para el día de tu boda y no permitiré que falles en eso.

Alice estaba sorprendida, no se veía gorda, de hecho pensaba que su cuerpo estaba bien pero al parecer tendría que morir de hambre y dejar de cenar para complacer a su madre y a su futuro esposo. No podía entender por qué una princesa tenía que ser perfecta cuando ella misma tenía algunos defectos que no dejaban de avergonzarla. Pensó en que Bella se casaría enamorada de alguien y que ella, solamente por ser de la realeza tendría que conformarse con una boda arreglada y un poco de felicidad limitada.

La joven princesa se dijo que si bien no conocería la felicidad por sí misma, sí podría ser feliz viendo la alegría en su pueblo, en su madre e incluso en Jasper si es que lograba convertirse en una buena esposa. Sabía que no sería fácil pero le agradaba su nuevo plan de hacer feliz a las personas que más quería en el mundo. Ayudar en la felicidad de otros no era para nada malo, de hecho era lo más hermoso que podría hacer por el resto de su vida. Además como había dicho Renée había dicho eso era lo que tenía que hacer para cumplir con su deber en la vida.

Después de probarse los vestidos que podría usar el día de su boda Alice pensó que no conocía casi nada acerca del lugar que en menos de una semana se convertiría en su hogar. Solamente sabía que era conocido como el Reino del Sol debido a su cálido clima en el verano, lo que para ella no dejaba de ser una mala señal ya que sus flores favoritas eran más bien de climas húmedos. Pensó en que tal vez eso era un mal indicio y que quería decir que ella encajaría tan poco en ese mundo como las gisófilas en el más árido de los desiertos.

Una vez de niña le había preguntado a su nodriza con quien pasaba casi todo el día qué era el amor. Aun recordaba su respuesta ya que ella había dicho que el amor era la única cosa capaz de mover al mundo y romper tu corazón si es que este sentimiento no es correspondido, es un lazo que une pero no ata, es la luz que llega un día sin buscarla y una estrella muy bella, la más bella de todas pero tan inalcanzable que muy pocos son los afortunados que pueden tenerla entre sus manos.

En ese momento no había entendido muy bien las palabras de su buena nodriza pero como era una niña lista, la princesa decidió anotar esa respuesta en su diario de vida con la esperanza de algún día poder comprender lo que esas frases significaban. Ahora mientras leía esa respuesta se dijo que aun no tenía un sentido en su corta vida. Tal vez tendría que conformarse con dar amor a sus padres, hermanos e hijos si es que lograba procrear una familia, a no ser que pudiera sentir algo por un hombre al que apenas recordaba haber visto una sola vez en la vida.

- Estás muy pensativa- murmuró Isabella acercándose a ella mientras miraba por una de las amplias ventanas del salón del té- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ocurre que tengo miedo- respondió Alice girándose a su mejor amiga para sonreírle un poco-, no sé si soy lo suficientemente buena para casarme con alguien ¿qué hago si no le parezco atractiva? ¿o si piensa que soy tonta? Hay cosas de mí que por más que me esfuerce en cambiar no lo lograré y me aterra que me rechace.

-No lo hará- la doncella estaba algo enternecida con los infantiles temores de la princesa-, por lo que he oído de algunas sirvientas en el mercado el príncipe Jasper es un buen hombre, comprensivo y justo. No hay nada de que temer, aunque si estás muy preocupada rezaré mucho por ti para que seas feliz en el Reino del Sol.

-Viajarás con migo ¿verdad?-preguntó Alice un tanto preocupada- Madre dice que debo viajar en dos días y eso me pone nerviosa.

-Supongo que la reina me lo dirá aunque también estoy bajo sus órdenes así que se puede decir que sí- Alice abrazó a Bella con fuerza. Estaba un poco más tranquila ahora que sabía contaba con su mejor amiga para poder ir a un lugar en el que no conocía a nadie.

Durante la noche un sueño algo extraño invadió a su mente. En él estaba recostada sobre una cama de cobertor rojo y en un cuarto que no era el suyo, por alguna razón un hombre alto, rubio y del cual no podía ver claramente sus facciones la miraba con ternura y mucha dulzura a la vez que tomaba con cariño su mano. Sin embargo, aunque intentó que él se quedase a su lado llamándole la voz no salía de sus labios y sus ojos permanecían cerrados haciendo que aquel hombre se alejara de su lado con una expresión derrotada sobre sus hombros.

Cuando Alice despertó de ese sueño estaba algo asustada, no podía entender por qué aquel hombre que no conocía la miraba con tanta pena y dulzura, ni tampoco entendía por qué en el sueño la necesidad de hallarse entre sus brazos surgía desde lo más profundo de su ser como si ella le perteneciese a él desde siempre. Pensó en escribir aquellos sentimientos y el sueño mismo en su diario de vida pero estaba tan cansada que se durmió demasiado rápido para su gusto.

El día del viaje llegó tan rápido que a Alice le parecía un sueño el momento en que subió al carruaje para viajar junto a dos de sus damas de compañía. Sus padres también acudirían al enlace pero partirían unos días después por problemas de horarios.

Serían cinco horas de un largo viaje a su nuevo hogar y su nuevo destino. La princesa intentaba estar tranquila y sonriente para demostrarle a las doncellas que era feliz y que sus nerviosismos no eran más que los de toda joven a punto de casarse.

- No debe fingir que está relajada - dijo Bella mientras le sonreía a la otra doncella de nombre Jane quien era rubia y tenía solo 14 años-, sabemos que Su Majestad se encuentra nerviosa por lo que está a punto de pasar. Lo entendemos.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivas y acompañarme en esta ,para mí, difícil travesía- murmuró Alice ya un poco más relajada-, trataré de no darles demasiado trabajo porque sé que ya es muy difícil para ustedes trasladarse a un lugar nuevo.

Alice sabía que debía ser muy difícil para Bella o Jane el dejar a su familia por un trabajo. Incluso ella misma extrañaba mucho a su nodriza ya que la despedida de ese día había sido algo rápida y muy fría. Quería que Renée estuviera presente el día de la boda para por lo menos despedirse de ella y darle un último abrazo antes de que se separaran quizás para siempre.

En la mañana solamente había alcanzado a recoger una cuantas gisófilas, se dijo que intentaría plantar su flor favorita en las tierras de Jasper solamente por el hecho de que no perdía nada tratando de hacer crecer aquellas blancas flores además de que le servirían como una buena distracción en caso de que no fuera aceptada por su nueva familia en el palacio.

Mientras miraba un poco el bello paisaje de su reino a la vez que el carruaje la llevaba a su nuevo destino, pensó que era muy injusto que en su mundo de princesa no existiera el amor solamente porque el dinero fuese mucho más importante que la felicidad de una persona. En este caso su propia felicidad estaba en juego.

**Hola bueno sé que el capítulo está muy cortito y mal pero es que tengo muuucha tarea y quiero leer el libro que debo leer para lenguaje, se llama las chicas de alambre y es bastante interesante por si quieren mi opinion xddd... Con lo referente al capitulo intentaré hacerlo más largo la próxima vez... gracias por leer un abrazo n.n**

**Reviews n.n**

**-princessoftherock: Hola! bueno sé que quedó mal y bueno sabremos la reacción de Alice en cuanto conozca a Jasper n.n No puedo escribir mucho pero un fuerte abrazo y espero que estés bien.**

**-Ray-Whitlock Horan: Hola n.n me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y aunque sé que no soy buena escritora ni que este capitulo quedó bien trataré de mejorar xddd Bueno debo irme un abrazo y gracias por leer n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

El viaje era largo y bastante aburrido por lo que pasados algunos minutos la joven princesa se quedó dormida. Durante la noche se había puesto tan nerviosa que apenas pudo cerrar sus ojos por algunos escasos minutos. Los nervios aun estaban presentes pero sabía que si no seguía los consejos de su madre sobre intentar dormir un poco, no podría disimular las ojeras que se formarían después. Además no daría una buena primera impresión estando de mal humor producto de la falta de sueño.

Si Alice pensaba con cuidado las cosas podría decir que desde que se enteró de que ese año sería su matrimonio, había comenzado a dormir mucho más que lo normal y a reír mucho menos. Tal vez esos eran los efectos de la tristeza pero tampoco quería vivir llorando por los rincones de su nuevo hogar. Necesitaba ser paciente, fuerte e intentar llevar la vida digna de quien en poco tiempo se convertiría en esposa y reina. Probablemente seguir el ejemplo de su madre sería una buena idea, sin embargo, la mujer que le dio la vida era algo dura en el trato y bastante hostil con quienes estaban a su servicio en la corte. De niña la princesa había visto a su madre humillar y castigar duramente a las doncellas del palacio solamente por algo de diversión en sus monótonos días de reinado.

Dejó de pensar al cabo de unos segundos de haber cerrado sus ojos y dejó que el sueño la inundara por completo. No le costó dormir y relajarse aunque extrañaba en cierto modo la calidez de su cama y las cosas que había dejado en su antiguo hogar. Ya no era una niña o al menos quería convencerse de que no necesitaría de muñecas para poder conciliar el sueño las noches de tormenta porque si las llegaba a necesitar tendría que viajar cinco horas para poder recuperarlas a no ser que su madre las hubiera tomado y se las haya dado a su pequeña hermanita por lo que ya podría considerarlas como perdidas.

No soñó absolutamente nada o al menos Alice no recordaba nada cuando se despertó. Frunció el ceño al ver que aun continuaban en el carruaje y que el viaje se estaba tardando demasiado. Los paisajes parecían aun ser de su reino más que nada porque no dejaba de ver pinos en cualquier dirección en que mirase.

- Bella, Jane- llamó a sus doncellas quienes estaban entretenidas leyendo un libro de poesía-¿Alguna de ustedes sabe cuánto falta para llegar? Me siento cansada y me gustaría poder refrescarme un poco.

-Creo que ya hemos abandonado su reino Majestad- murmuró Jane mirando por una de las pequeñas ventanas-. Si quiere podemos parar unos minutos para que descanse o pueda pasear a la sombra de los pinos.

-No hace falta- respondió Alice sonriendo-, de seguro llegaremos pronto además ustedes también deben estar cansadas y no quiero retrasar aun más el viaje.

A Alice le resultaba algo extraño que pinos estuvieran creciendo en un reino donde supuestamente las temperaturas eran cálidas en el verano. Tal vez se debía a que el lugar presentaba una temperatura baja en los meses fríos, si era así la joven podía tener la pequeña y remota esperanza de que sus flores pudieran crecer a no ser que la helada las matara con la nieve y las frías aguas de los deshielos. Sabía que sus flores eran raras pero no quería que se murieran ni por el exceso de calor o por la nieve, sus flores solamente necesitaban agua casi todos los días y muchos minerales en el suelo. Se dijo que apenas llegara a su nuevo hogar y después de saludar y compartir con su nueva familia, se pondría a buscar un lugar adecuado para sus gisófilas.

El resto del camino la joven princesa se dedicó a observar el bello paisaje adornado por extensos lagos, ríos y lejanas montañas. Tenía que reconocer que los bosques eran muy bonitos y que se había entretenido viendo a los animalitos jugar entre los árboles, si es que no encajaba mucho en el palacio se dedicaría a recorrer los bosques para no sentirse tan sola. La verdad era que tenía un mal presentimiento pero no quería hacerle mucho caso ya que su madre le había dicho antes de partir que debía sonreír y si no era feliz fingir que casarse le hacia sentir agradecida y contenta.

Sin embargo, cada vez que su vista se perdía entre los árboles no podía dejar que estaba cada vez más cerca de reencontrarse con su futuro esposo. Había intentado recordar su rostro unas cuantas veces a lo largo del viaje sin muchos resultados. Era como si su mente hubiera borrado el rostro de aquel niño que la había ignorado por completo hace tantos años ¿Qué haría ahora si es que él volvía a mirarla y a ignorarla como si no existiera? ¿podría volver a su reino cuando eso ocurriese? De niña se había puesto muy triste al ver que era rechazada por un perro que consideró feo y viejo pero ya ambos habían madurado con el paso de los años o eso era lo que Alice quería creer ya que si las cosas continuaban igual que hace 9 años entonces su matrimonio definitivamente sería un desastre.

En cuanto llegaron al palacio que pronto sería su nuevo hogar Alice pudo ver que era realmente grande e imponente. El lugar estaba ubicado en el medio del bosque y rodeado de árboles , la protección que tenía consistía en una gran muralla que rodeaba todo el palacio pero que aun así permitía entre ver sus numerosas torres desde lejos. Sin lugar a dudas era un lugar seguro tanto por su ubicación como por el hecho de que números guardias entraban y salían de la vivienda real.

En cuanto el carruaje de la joven llegó hasta la entrada principal Alice pudo ver que toda la servidumbre estaba en la puerta organizados en dos filas verticales para darle la bienvenida a la princesa en cuanto quisiera entrar.

Al final de aquellas numerosas filas y ubicados en la entrada del palacio estaban una mujer tal vez de la edad de su madre, bella, con el rostro semejante a un corazón y cabello color caramelo. Junto a ella estaban dos jóvenes que Alice no había visto en su vida: la mujer era realmente hermosa, escultural de largo cabello rubio y ojos muy azules. Sin lugar a dudas ella era la hermana gemela de su prometido, la recordaba un poco pero no demasiado ya que la única visita a ese reino que hizo en su infancia había sido desagradable. El otro joven era un hombre alto, guapo, de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo.

¿Dónde estaba su futuro esposo? ¿ acaso la odiaba tanto como para ni siquiera querer venir a darle la bienvenida? Alice decidió hacer uso del consejo de su madre y bajar del carruaje con la ayuda de sus doncellas y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Apenas lo hizo esos tres peculiares personajes se acercaron a ella para recibirla en su nuevo hogar.

- Bienvenida Alice- la saludó la mujer que tenía casi la edad de su madre-, a la vez que la joven hacía una reverencia - espero que el viaje no te haya resultado demasiado tedioso. La última vez que estuve en el reino de tus padres odie cada segundo del traslado de un reino al otro... Yo soy la reina Esme y ellos son mis hijos la princesa Rosalie y el príncipe Edward, Jasper lamenta no poder estar aquí para recibir a su prometida pero es que ha tenido que resolver algunos problemas de último minuto... desde que murió su padre ha tenido que hacerse responsable por muchas cosas pero no te preocupes ya que prometió que vendría a verte en cuanto estuviera desocupado.

- Entiendo- contestó Alice sin querer mostrar su tristeza por ser rechazada una segunda vez por quien sería dentro de poco su marido- pero por favor dígale al príncipe Jasper que no descuide sus obligaciones por mí, no quiero monopolizar su tiempo y hacer que falle en su labor como futuro rey.

- Mi hermano de verdad quería estar aquí para recibirla- exclamó Rosalie-, sabía que se sentiría ofendida si es que llegabas y él no estaba aquí por eso quiere mostrarle los jardines del palacio en cuanto tenga tiempo.

Alice asintió una sola vez antes de que la reina le dijera que pasaran al salón del té para descansar unos minutos. Hablaron unas cuantas horas sobre por qué los padres de la princesa la habían dejado viajar sola, como estaban sus padres y hermanos y si es que viajarían todos ellos al matrimonio de la joven. Hablaron también sobre la dote y algunos temas relacionados con el dinero.

En ese momento la puerta del salón del té se abrió dejando entrar a un joven alto de cabello rizado y ojos tan azules que a Alice le parecieron similares al color del cielo...

**SÉ que quedó rarito y que me alargué mucho en lo del viaje pero es que pensé que podría escribirlo todo en un solo capitulo y me di cuenta tarde que no :cccc lo siento por el capitulo y por no poder contestar los reviews :c gracias por leer**


End file.
